


Not So Secret

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: They share the same secret.





	Not So Secret

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not So Secret  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 396  
**Summary:** They share the same secret.  
**A/N:** written for [August Rush Day 12](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2830955.html) at 1_million_words  
For this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1221269/1221269_original.jpg)

“Dean.”

Dean couldn’t help but notice the way Cas looked at him as if he were his sun, moon and stars all rolled into one. And he wished, probably not for the last time that he could feel that way about the angel. It would have made his life a hell of a lot simpler, not to mention easier.

Instead he had feelings for his brother he shouldn’t have but they were more real than anything he had ever felt before.

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean knew what he was going to say would hurt and it was the last thing he wanted to do but Cas deserved the truth. “I would be luckiest son of a bitch in the world but I....”

“You’re in love with Sam.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he quickly glanced around thankful there wasn’t anyone else there to hear. “I.... uh..” He didn’t know what else to say.

Before either of them could say anything Sam pulled up behind the wheel of the impala. He rolled down the window and yelled, “You ready, Dean?”

“Cas, I...” Dean stared at the angel his eyes shining with regret. 

The angel inclined his head in acknowledgement. This was the last time they would mention feelings that weren’t returned. “Go, be with Sam.” 

As Dean turned to walk towards the car, Cas whispered softly so only Dean could hear, “Just so you know, he feels the same way about you.” And without another word he disappeared.

For a brief moment Dean stood still as the words rushed over him and happiness flooded his body.

“You okay?” Sam yelled through the open window.

Dean nodded his head as he quickly walked to the impala and slid inside. “I’m okay.”

“Then why are you smiling like that?” Something had to be wrong. He had never seen Dean smile like that. 

Now that he knew their feelings were the same it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Their eyes caught as Dean slowly slid his hand across the seat, stopping mere inches from his brother's body. Without a word Sam placed his hand on top of Dean's. As their fingers entwined Dean's smile widened further.

The impala roared to life as Dean leaned his head back and closed his eyes. For the first time in his life he was happy, unequivocally happy.


End file.
